


【盾冬】爍滅以後

by sayayusa



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayayusa/pseuds/sayayusa
Summary: 有時我寧願世界毀滅。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	【盾冬】爍滅以後

> _「我的神！我的神！為甚麼離棄我？」_
> 
> _——_ _《馬太福音》_ _27_ _章_ _46_ _節_

_「巴恩斯中士，今天輪到你分享了。」_

「好的，叫我巴基就好。」

「大家好，我是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯，不過我的朋友大多叫我巴基，我在二戰時擔任咆哮突擊隊的狙擊手——呃，相信你們應該在課本裏讀過了。後來我……」

「後來我在一次行動中掉下火車，被九頭蛇帶了回去，然後他們洗我的腦，還給我安上一條金屬胳膊——不是這一條，這條是瓦干達的呢，振金，超級帥。」

「總之我就一直作為九頭蛇的武器……對，武器，連自己姓甚名誰都不知道的那種。然後一次任務中我重遇他，他讓我想起自己是誰，所以我就開始為正義的一方賣命啦。」

「那件事情發生的時候，我們在瓦干達跟他打。然後他打了響指。」

「我不在現場，所以沒親眼看見那畫面，只是覺得有點不對勁，全身輕飄飄的，指尖開始麻痺，然後是手臂、小腿、大腿，甚麼都感覺不到。我們正打算回去支援其他人，所以他就走在我前面。我只來得及叫他的名字，他回過頭來，我的腿沒有知覺了，就向前傾——」

「墮入一片虛空。」

「我感覺不到時間的流動，待在那裏的時間好像只有五分鐘，還是五小時？我以為我死了——你們也是這樣吧。」

「總之，我想起許多往事，像走馬燈，或是別的甚麼，我也不是很清楚。」

「我想起我十七歲那年。那年夏天陽光明媚，我和他就坐在樹下，他寫生，畫著視線所及的所有景色——你們不知道吧，他一向畫得很好，如果後來沒發生那些事，他大概就會當個小有名氣的畫家，一年開一次畫展，慢慢的越來越為人所識。然後會有畫商看上他的畫作，他會過著安穩的生活，和一個女孩——可能是畫廊的接待員——在一起。她足夠可愛，溫柔賢淑；她愛他的才華，絲毫不在意他不夠健康、不夠強壯；他們情投意合，結婚後會有兩個孩子，一男一女。男孩——當然了，叫詹姆斯，女孩嘛，可能叫莎拉。他們家中永遠充滿歡聲笑語，他們會一輩子幸福美滿——」

「你看我，都忘了一開始在說甚麼。那是個溫暖的夏日午後，陽光正好，很適合午睡，所以我就在樹下睡覺，他坐在我身旁寫生。」

「我醒來就看見他。葉子把陽光揉碎，那些光的碎屑灑在他身上，散落在他髮上、臉上、手上。他的金髮像麥子，像妖精埋在彩虹盡頭的寶藏，像上帝造物時不小心打翻調色盤，把世上最耀眼的陽光都傾倒在他身上。光落在他眼簾，睫毛的影子像透明的蟬翼，像一切美好又虛幻而且轉瞬即逝的事物。」

「他畫畫時總是全神貫注，我就這樣看了他好一會兒，他才轉過頭，問我怎麼啦。我說沒甚麼，就是覺得史蒂維長得這麼好看，以後肯定好多姑娘喜歡你，到時候你忙著和姑娘們約會，就會忘了巴基哥哥啦！」

「他臉都紅了，說怎麼會！就算有了女孩，我最喜歡的還是巴基。我哈哈大笑，說這怎麼行，那可是你最特別的女孩，你要愛她最多，比世上所有的一切都要多。至於我嘛，就排在你自己後面吧。」

「他問我這是甚麼意思，我說你最愛的女孩排第一，你母親排第二，你以後的兒女排第三……可你自己呢？你總是把自己放在最後，不然也不會老是為了不同的原因去打架，傷疤還沒好就忘了痛。所以你總得自私一點才不會受傷，起碼把自己放在我之前。」

「他臉更紅了，不過是氣紅的。他說我永遠不會把巴基放在我之後，更不會把你放在最後！我轉了轉眼睛，說那如果我和你喜歡上同一個女孩呢？他頓了頓，便堅定地說，當然是讓給你。」

「我說，即使她是你夢中的理想女孩？你的維納斯？他看著我，眼睛明亮得像星星墜落在海裏，說那當然，沒有女孩比巴基重要。」

「然後他說，你是我的肋骨，巴基，我愛你如同自己，甚至比我自己更多。」

「他那時候雖然瘦弱偏又倔強，和人打架總是掛彩，與阿波羅完全沾不上邊。」

「可我不知為何，覺得他就是我的太陽神。」

「我又想起二戰時，107步兵團被九頭蛇俘虜了，我被綁在實驗床上，他們朝我身體裏打了許多奇怪的東西，把我的腦子攪得亂七八糟的。就在那時，我看見一人朝我跑過來，他很高，肩膀寬闊，要不是那張臉還是一樣好看，我大概不會認出他。我躺在床上動彈不得，頭頂上的手術燈還沒關掉，白花花的晃著我的眼。他傾前來，正好在那燈的下方，背著光。我腦子還是一片混沌的，甚麼都看不清，只看得見他的金髮鍍上了一環柔和的光圈，神聖得不可方物，真的就像太陽神一樣。」

「我雖然是個男子漢、是個軍人，但也還是會怕，怕痛，怕再也回不去見他、見我的妹妹，可在敵人面前當然要強忍，打死不掉一滴眼淚。當他找到我，背著光把我扶起，撫摸我的臉，我忽然鼻酸，一滴淚就掉了下來。我覺得自己就像個無望的修女，在一息尚存的最後時刻終於看到上帝顯靈。儘管虛弱，也想跪下來親吻他的腳尖，即使下一秒便死去仍在所不惜。」

「後來啊，我被九頭蛇帶回去後，被無間斷的洗腦，折磨，拷打……抱歉。我想著他一定會來找我的、一定能找到我的，撐了好久好久，久得我以為他從沒來過，久得我以為步兵團那次是我的幻覺，是我的腦袋太痛苦才創造出來的安慰劑。」

「然後我想起2014年那艘航母。那時我忘了自己是誰，所以也忘了他是誰，只知道要完成任務好回到冰凍倉裏去。我發了狠的打他，拳拳到肉，又開了槍，他被我打得重傷，卻還顫顫巍巍的掙扎著站了起來。」

「他說，我不會和你打，你是我的朋友，就把盾丟了。」

「我覺得他瘋了，又覺得自己瘋了。我打他，說你是我的任務，他又說，那就完成它。」

「他說，我會陪你到時間盡頭。」

「我不只一次想過他是九頭蛇派來測試我的忠誠度的，不然為甚麼我看著他的臉就想叛變，就想從此陪他隱姓埋名、浪跡天涯，甚至為他加入神盾局。他實在是不要命了，打不還口罵不還手，就知道躺在地上讓我揍。」

「我聽見他的話，一晃神，腦裏如一團亂麻，還不知如何反應，航母就被擊沉了。他失去知覺，掉到水裏去。」

「我隨他跳了下去。」

「他一直在下沉，下沉，我朝他游去，把他拉了上來。那時連我也不知道為甚麼救他，我還沒思考，身體就先於我跳了下去，就跟本能似的。」

「我想起我們開著昆式去西伯利亞。我說，我不知道我是否值得你所做的一切。我被洗腦了，但那終究是我。血一旦沾上就再也洗不掉，我兩手都是鐵鏽味。」

「他有一陣子沒說話，然後轉過頭來，認真得像上帝降下旨意，要世人把誡命一字一句刻在石碑上。」

「他說，巴基，你當然值得。你是我的肋骨。」

「失去你之後，我無時無刻都在痛。我沒有一刻不想回到那個時候、回到那輛火車上捉緊你的手。你知道嗎，我想過無數次隨你而去，隨你墮落冰川。我想醉死，但有血清，我喝不醉。後來我把紅骷髏殺死了，我一個人坐在戰機裏，就想起你。我想，紅骷髏沒了，納粹沒了，九頭蛇也沒了，這個世界安全了，不再需要美國隊長……我不如就隨你而去吧。」

「你走後，我的心臟不再無堅可摧。在拉各斯那次，朗姆洛……叉骨說你記得我。只是一句話，我就感覺到胸口裏有甚麼一點點地碎裂了，一股鈍痛湧上心房，才讓他找到機會引爆炸彈，我甚至沒想到他可能只想騙我。」

「所以不要再問你值不值得，巴基，因為你永遠值得。」

_「可他最後還是回去了。」_

「對啊，他回了他最愛的年代，和他最愛的女孩跳了舞、結了婚、生了孩子。一個男孩，一個女孩。他給我看過照片，他們從小就是愛笑的漂亮孩子。他終於能像個平凡人一樣老去。我很替他高興。」

「還寶石的前一晚，我們久違的喝了點酒——雖然我們倆都喝不醉。他說，他想看看那時的神盾局，那時的布魯克林，還有那時的……他欲言又止。我聽說他回去拿寶石的時候在一窗之隔看了她好久，便猜到了他的欲言又止。我說，你就多留一會吧，反正耗再久也只是五秒鐘。他搖了搖頭，張開了口，卻甚麼都沒說。我們繼續沉默著喝酒，半晌，他才輕輕開口，說，我不能那麼自私。」

「我便拍拍他的肩膀，說嘿！老伙計，你都無私一輩子啦，是時候自私一點了。他沒說話，只是笑了笑，看向遠方。他目光清明，像穿透了時間長河，看見那紅裙女郎。」

「那時我就知道，他終究是要走的。」

「後來我看見他坐在湖邊，身影佝僂，這次我真的認不出他了。他手上戴著年代久遠的金戒指，神色饜足。他說他的人生再無遺憾了，我很替他高興。」

_「那你呢？你的遺憾呢？」_

「我？我沒甚麼好遺憾的，只是……」

「他很久以前說過，結婚時要我當他的伴郎。沒能親眼見證那天，總是有些美中不足。」

_「我以為他愛你。所有人都以為他愛你。」_

「他愛我，他當然愛我。」

「他只是愛她更多。」

「我沒甚麼好抱怨的，當初是我讓他愛他的女孩最多、愛自己勝過愛我，他回去了，不正正代表他記得我的話嗎？」

_「可是他拋棄了你。」_

「不，他沒有，是我又一次離開了他五年。我無法想像那五年裏他有多難過，我再一次在他眼前消逝，而他無能為力。」

「他只是離開了五秒，就得到完滿的人生，我又有甚麼資格怪他呢。」

_「他明明願意為你而死。那時候，在那艘航母上_ _……_ _」_

「他願意獻出生命的事物可多著了。復仇者的同伴、美國、或是地球、甚至宇宙，他哪一次不是帶著隨時喪命的覺悟戰鬥的？這代表不了甚麼。」

「重要的不是他願意為了甚麼死去，是他想要為了甚麼而活。」

「他可是美國隊長，他經歷了多少掙扎，才讓他的私心佔了一次——僅僅一次上風，我還怎麼可能那麼自私，要他為我留下呢。」

「他願意為我而死，他只是更想陪她活著。」

_「既然你不在意，那你為甚麼要來呢。」_

「……我在意，我在意極了。」

「我和他認識接近一個世紀了，我了解他像我了解自己一樣多，甚至比我自己更多。那天晚上，我只要看他一眼，就明白了他將要做的事。但我甚麼都沒有說，因為我知道他有多頑固，只要決定了就絕不會回頭，答應過別人就一定會做到。他欠了她一支舞，他就一定會還她一支舞。」

「可我呢。」

「他答應過我的時間盡頭，終究是留下我了。」

「有時我會想，如果響指那時我真的死去了該有多好，至少我最後記得的是他擔憂的眼神，不是他佝僂的背影。」

有時我寧願世界毀滅。

「你看這個人，嘴裏說喜歡我，又讓我這麼難過。」

從此再沒有人會像他曾經那樣看向他，滿腔情意，彷彿他還是當年那個來自布魯克林的小子，斜戴軍帽眉眼帶笑，像把世上所有的柔情都堆放在臉上的漂亮少年，而不是人人聞之色變的冬日戰士。

從此再無人認識巴基巴恩斯。

從此世上再無巴基巴恩斯。

//Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我一直在想，如果被留下來的一半人有互助小組，那浩克把人帶回來以後，那些被偷走了五年的人大概也有吧。畢竟他們的生活應該有大幅度的改變，工作沒了、伴侶另組家庭、家人死去……那些對他們來說只是五小時前的常態瞬間分崩離析。所以這篇文是建基於這樣的前提下，巴基去了爍滅者互助小組，和其他一樣被爍滅的人們分享痛楚，舔舐傷口。
> 
> 文末一句來自南康白起《我等你到三十五歲》，當時一看到就覺得太適合盾冬了，就想著要用這句結尾。
> 
> 情願世界毀滅是我想說的話，那樣巴基至少不會再一次被丟下，不用成為唯一的過時之人。


End file.
